


The Eclipse of Etheria

by AddyWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluffy Moments, More tags to be added, New Character - Freeform, Other, Soft Double Trouble, Soft Hordak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddyWrites/pseuds/AddyWrites
Summary: Continuation of S5 of the 2018 She-ra and the princesses of power.The best friend squad celebrated Prime’s extermination for days. However little did they know. The Heart wasn’t just a store for Etheria’s magic, it was also a holding cell. This oversight may cost them more than a few days in combat. It will take a lot to defeat this new enemy and it’s ideals
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Sea Hawk/Mermista (She-Ra)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

The heart flowed with energy drawn from every being on Etheria. None had felt a draw as great as this before. It was as though their life force was being drawn from their bodies. Deep within the heart however something drew it’s first strangled breath in a millennia. The 4 eyed beast let power flow through it once again. 

Every Etherian thought the threats were from the horde or from space above after they left Despandos. 

They couldn’t have been more wrong. 

Prime may be alive for now. But the eclipse shall rise from the ashes.

The creature could bide it’s time. Perhaps the efforts of dear son could forge these warriors into something worth while. 

Or maybe not.   
  
  
————————————————————————

Freedom. With Prime dead it was free. 

He can no longer hold it back. It will rip and tear until it can drain the warrior of her energy. 

Consume the warrior princess and rise to power once again. 

Thoughts are difficult in its weakened state but it knows enough. 

It will win. 

For it is righteous death. 

For it is sweet justice. 

For it is just life. 

For it is Father. 


	2. Controlled Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best friend squad rolled through the grass and flowers as the dust settled and the war was over. 
> 
> They didn’t realise that a new was was just beginning right beneath their feet.

The best friend squad rolled through the grass and flowers as the dust settled and the war was over. Prime is dead!

“We did it guys!” Bow laughed as he coughed up a mouthful of grass, Glimmer shuffled over and nestled into the nook of his shoulder “it’s all over now. What are we going to do?” She looked over at Catra and Adora

Catra stretched and yawned as Adora lay and looked up at the stars ‘what are we going to do now...’ . Her thoughts were interrupted by a claw being jabbed in her side “I don’t know about you losers, but I’m going to have a nap in these comfy beds brightmoon has apparently according to some idiot” she smirked at Adora before stepping back down to the plateau where the rest of the alliance gathered and cheered at the new situation. 

Shortly after Glimmer and Bow left to start talks of what to do with clones and punishments, leaving Adora alone with her thoughts. ‘What will I do now that the war is over...’ her face scrunched up as the gears in her head turned ‘will there be a need for me if She-ra is useless. What should I do if there isn’t a war for me to help in’ she dragged her hands over her face ‘I won’t exactly be needed to help cats out of trees or other things of that sort’ this did however get a chuckle out of her as she imagined the scene. The thought process was dismissed soon after so she didn’t cause a crisis of sorts, opting to join Catra back in brightmoon.

————THAT EVENING————

A silent shadow prowled through the village stalking any who crossed it’s path. To the average passerby it was just a figure hunched in the alley. Upon closer inspection however, it’s true identity would be revealed. And one unfortunate soul did see it’s true identity. 

“Do you need any help sir, mam, creature of the night” the person chuckled at their own joke turning to face the creature properly.

“No... but you will” the figure smirked as a bright light blew through the street and left only a smudge of dust in the civilian’s place. “Your magic will feed me for now thank you” the creature said before moving through the streets, stood high, perfect posture. 

Many more innocences met that same fate that evening. 

————FOLLOWING MORNING————

“ADORA!” Bang bang bang “ADORA!” 

The first night Adora gets a proper rest and it’s swiftly interrupted by an early morning shake up by Glimmer and Bow calling an emergency meeting. 

“We have a problem...” Micah sounded stern and worried as he addressed the alliance members gathered in the war room. It wasn’t often he spoke like this, quickly altering everyone to the serious tone this required. “Civilians in a town near the Heart Opening have reported a creature stalking their streets and abducting people last night. Those who got our claim it was prime... care to share any light on this HORDAK” micah’s eyes narrowed as Hordak was brought up and the clone quickly shrunk under the steel glare.

“I have no clue of such things your majesty, last time I saw him... I had thrown him off a cliff” Hordak tried to regain his confidence with these lines but it was a vain effort.

“Dad how can we trust him! He’s a clone!” Glimmer shouted as she gestured to him “WHAT HAS HE DONE TO EARN OUR-“ 

She was cut off by Catra adding “Sparkles you’re the reason Prime is here don’t get started about earning trust” she smirked as there was a silent nod of agreement around the table. 

“Maybe we should like... I dunno get Adora to decide... her being She-ra and all” mermista shrugged trying to disarm the situation subtly. Another silent nod as everyone turned to Adora.

Little did everyone know she had silently been hoping for this to happen. She had been thinking on the thought track she spawned and didn’t want to let it manifest, so was glad to be useful again. “We should investigate, take a small team. If it is Prime... we can deal with him. If not then we work like we always do” another unanimous nod.

Arriving in Landur the squad of Adora, Catra, Hordak, Bow and Glimmer were greeted by silence. Not even the wind dared to blow as they crossed the walled threshold into the town. 

No one could be prepared for what they saw.

Milling the streets ghosts and visions wandered, lifeless and dead. As their eyes followed the empty shops and highway streets, the centre square soon came into view. 

“Welcome to my castle” a gruff and deep voice growled as the figure stared them down. Sat atop the remnants of She-ra’s statue and wielded a blackened and twisted Sword of Power. 

No doubts flew through the BFS’s minds however Hordak yelped as the group was addressed. “Th-that isn’t Prime...” he cowered “it’s far worse...” the group looked at the figure leant in closer as he was addressed.

“You dare consult leadership in such a way dear child?” He smirked. It looked unnatural and odd as he leant back against the makeshift throne

Upon closer detail the BFS could properly look at him. It was a mixture of Prime and hordak before Prime arrived. His hair while long and unkept was tied back. His ‘imperfect’ arms and legs open and free exposing the fragile bone structure below. The 4 eyes of Prime were properly lined up above each other and a deep blue as a pose to the sickly green. This was Prime, but it was also everything he stood against. Chaos.

“I don’t believe I’ve introduced myself...” he looked down at the group. “I am the father of all these clones. I am Chaos”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is dedicated to my love for angst so expect that too.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait for the chapter, I’ve been thinking over how I wanna write the story as a whole and haven’t wanted to set anything in stone just yet by writing the 1st chapter. 
> 
> The creature is based off of Kai from Kung Fu Panda in how it absorbs people’s magic like Kai steals master’s chi.


	3. Fallen Comrades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best friend squad tackle Chaos but their encounter leaves a void in Etheria’s power balance. Who will fill the void of power on the planet

“I am Chaos” 

“Well then chaos i suggest you leave. Etheria is under our protection and i can see you don’t apply to said protection” She-ra’s voice was filled with confidence and power (go figure) that seemed to unnerve chaos. “I see you do not fear me as you should dear child. I assume you do not know of my power?” There was no recognisable emotion in his voice, just inquisitive nature, “allow me to demonstrate” before anyone could react he had his sword raised and creating a sort of whirlpool that pulled She-ra towards him. “Guys help!” Adora shouted as her powers seemed to fade and return in rapid succession. 

Glimmer responded with a glimbomb to his face stunning him and dropping the vacuum. As if that was their cue bow and Catra sprung into action too. Bow responding by launching arrow after arrow to his body and arms. Catra by attempting to leap and claw his eyes. A failed venture however as the speed at which he recovered and caught her was unnatural. Her body was thrown and caught by bow causing a pile to form a few metres away. 

Enraged by the act against her hubby, glimmer threw caution to the wind and started a volley of glitter and power punches before teleporting left right and centre. Not flinching a muscle Chaos studied her every movement and teleport. Striking a punch just as she is about to teleport, a narrow miss. The second punch doesn’t miss however and tears the staff from her hand. ‘“A fine trinket Queen Glimmer... nothing more” _SNAP_ he cracked it over his knee splitting the majestic staff into two shrivelled and discoloured pieces. CRACK. Glimmer was hit with such force that Adora could tell something had broken. 

“Any last words ‘She-ra’ of Etheria?” He smirked as he strolled over to Adora still not fully recovered from the power vacuum. “Your power is very satisfying to use. Perhaps you are unfit to wield it so pathetically. Come on Adora Greyskull...” he knelt next to her as he whispered into her ear “perhaps Catra would make a good pet-“ **BOOM**.

The thunder echoed across the battlefield as Chaos rose from the shop window he had been cast into. Staring him down no more than 50ft away stood She-ra crackling blue lightning as her eyes glowed golden and hair flowed as if it were underwater. Something was amiss. The once calm demeanour had been replaced by one of sheer rage. Breath quick and shallow. Posture lacking and low. Eyes wild and trained on one target with one intent. “Ah Etherian rage. Just what i was lookin-“ Chaos’ monologue was cut short by She-ra charging headlong fist drawn and hook ready before she had even closed the gap. A quick sword slash halted the attack before a knee to the stomach brought Adora to her knees “farewell She-ra. This was a worthy end to our conflict” he brought his sword above his head before pushing it down to the ground “Chaos you bast- _cough cough_ ” 

“This was the end of the mighty She-ra 3 months ago. After that chaos absorbed her powers and rose to control if you could call it that. With no powers worthy to challenge his might there was nothing anyone could do. Everyone survived that day thanks To glimmer’s last ditch teleport. Not many took the news well however. Kitten took it worst of all. No one has seen her except the super pal trio and myself since then. And even then she barely offers a word. Instead preferring to batter the trees in the clearing or any punching bags we bring her. Me and Entrapta have been working tirelessly against Peeky’s wishes to train myself for any threats we can tackle. Due to my abilities i am the only one who can mimic She-ra’s strength and vitality to an extent and even then I haven’t got it to its true potential. I recently found a limit to my transformative skill. It varies between the difficulties of my roles but i can usually switch around 20 times before i need to rest. The doc and i are working to increase this however. Twirls has also been under the hammer for constructing a method to counter Prime the first’s powers but is still unsuccessful. This leaves the risers to She-ra’s powers. Light hope said that another would be chosen in the event of Adora’s death however nothing has occurred yet. Leaving two options: Adora is still alive or due to Light Hope’s removal another candidate could not be found. Only time will tell. DT signing off” **BEEP**. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic draws inspiration from many media sources like Kung Fu Panda and other things that will spoil the story so i wont mention them. 
> 
> This also marks the perspective shift from Adora / 3rd to DT / 3rd woo!
> 
> Chaos’ powers are based off of Kai from Kung Fu Panda but are channeled into the sword instead of his body. Like a reverse She-ra in essence. Draws power into the sword instead of projecting it out. 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my love for angst so expect that. I’m also new to AO3 so I apologise for any mistakes i may make.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write in one take so I apologise for any writing errors. I’m also new to publishing on AO3 so I’ll try to not make any errors with publishing
> 
> Peekatrouble is a ship I see in my eyes so I apologise for anyone who may not like it, it’s here and I’ll keep it to a minimum if people so choose just let me know


End file.
